Dragline bucket rigging equipment can be used for mining applications and general earth moving operations. Dragline bucket rigging equipment generally includes a dragline bucket that engages the ground and excavates soil from the ground. Components of the dragline bucket rigging equipment can be connected by a pin and retainer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,622 to McClanahan et al. discloses an improved connection system for pinned connections. The connection system may be utilized in dragline excavating systems and a variety of other types of mining, dredging, forestry, and construction equipment. An insert utilized in the connection systems has a frustroconical shape that joins with an aperture in an element being joined by the connection system.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.